


Speculation

by Fluorine18



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Assets & Handlers, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bucky's got an active imagination, F/M, Fanart, HYDRA Trash Party, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluorine18/pseuds/Fluorine18
Summary: He speculated, sometimes. The new owner seemed disinclined towards just freezing him when he wasn't useful, which made a sort of sense given the team's purpose as a rapid response force. That would mean lots of time for other uses, and the Avengers didn't seem to have any other assets to train or tests they wanted to run on him, which only really left one thing he was good for. So he trained as best he could with just the one arm, and while he trained, he speculated.Art for amobisan's fic 'Speculation'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speculation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923082) by [amobisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amobisan/pseuds/amobisan). 



> This is just the illustrations with a few quotes from the original fic to accompany them; I strongly recommend reading the original fic. Special thanks to amobisan for letting me work with their writing.

He speculated, sometimes. He had a lot of downtime, these days, though that would change soon...that seemed extremely likely, once he'd thought about it for a minute, taking long, slow strokes down the length of the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, it'd taken this complicated setup with a horizontally-mounted dildo, one choke-chain around Bucky's throat and another around his dick, and damn near passing out every time he shoved back far enough to get some real stimulation to even give the perverted old fuck a stiffie.

 

Lacy panties, probably, even the tame masters seemed to halfway blow their loads over the sight of their muscular, dangerous, scarred-up asset in something black and skimpy in lace or silk or both...He was so kind, his new master, had been before he was even a master, had been even when Bucky had been ordered to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

He imagined his handsome master pressing up close to him during one of the education sessions, starting to pet his hair a little, get him to lean into it before tugging on his wrist and leading him into the bedroom, permitting him to remove his own clothes, to sit on the bed without being shoved, maybe even granting him a kiss.

 

Hell, maybe he wouldn't even end up taking his night of torture, maybe Stark would just do something to the new arm so that it hurt all the time, something St-- Rogers wouldn't able to detect. He could get his revenge that way, not bother with open defiance of an order when he could go right on enjoying getting his cock sucked suspicion-free like any of the others and still savor it when the arm shocked Bucky in a random pattern, impossible to anticipate or compensate for, and made him whimper around the dick down his throat. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> all the illustrations, and other nsfw fan art, are also on my [tumblr](https://fluorine-18.tumblr.com/)


End file.
